Naruto Demon of the Hidden Leaf
by Levitress
Summary: Naruto takes after zabuza after the bridge battle, taking his sword
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever I hope it goes well and people like it. So if I keep getting reviews then I will keep updating, I don't care about how many reviews just the thought of some people liking my story makes me happy So on to the story and I hope you all like it.**

**I do not own Naruto**

Citizens are cheering in victory as bandits are leaping over the bridge onto a boat or into the water. The battle on the bridge was finally over. Kakashi and Naruto stood away from the crowd of cheering citizens. Kakashi started walking to the prone body of Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist.

"Sounds like it's over" Zabuza says

"Yeah"

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask?"  
"What is it?"  
"Take me to him, before I go I need to see him one last time"

Kakashi pulled his headband down and with a compassionate look in his eye said "sure"

Kakashi started pulling all the weapons out of Zabuza's body as everyone on the bridge looked on. Then he lifted Zabuza up and carried him towards Haku's body. It starts snowing and some of the villagers are heard saying "snow, this time of year"

"Is it you Haku, are you weeping?" Zabuza whispers under his breath.

Kakashi finally reaches Haku and lays Zabuza down next to him.

"Thank you, Kakashi" Zabuza says as Kakashi turns and walks back to Naruto. "You were always at my side; the least I can do is to be beside you, at the end." He then turns his head away from Haku and looks at Naruto and says "brat come here"

Naruto walks forward till he is standing next to Zabuza and says "yeah"

"Kid I want you to take my sword kubikiribocho and continue my legacy, use my sword to carve your ninja way, your beliefs. Inside my pocket is a storage scroll, inside it you will find scrolls on my jutsu, as well as my silent killing technique, use them well. There is also a scroll on how to wield my sword, do not go past the basic slashes until you can continually do them for five hours. I believe in you kid" Zabuza finished saying as life left his eyes.

Naruto stood there tears rolling down his face, then he leans down and takes the scroll from Zabuza's pocket and places it in his kunai pouch. Then takes the strap off Zabuza used to holster the sword. Before turning and walking to kubikiribocho without saying a word. He puts the strap on then reaches down and grasps the handle with both hands. Then with all his strength lifts it up, arms shaking, next he straps it to his back. The sword was really angled due to it being about seven feet tall.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto and places his hand on his shoulder and says "I am proud of you Naruto, but remember it is going to take a lot of work and training to be able to use that sword, I suggest putting it in the storage scroll as well until you are starting the advanced techniques"

"Ok sensei" Naruto says before taking out the scroll opening it up and placing the blade on it and sealing it into the empty space on the scroll. Then he proceeds to place the scroll back into his kunai pouch.

"Now Naruto I know he gave you jutsu, but I would suggest not learning them until you can wield your new sword in battle and at least mastering the next chakra control technique after tree climbing"

"Awww, alright Kakashi-sensei, but can I learn the technique now please, please, pweeease sensei" he says while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kakashi sweat dropped then said "all in good time Naruto, but let us first bury Zabuza and the boy, then go rest we did just get done with a battle after all"

"Oh yeah, ok sensei"

**That evening**

"Is that really it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks while kneeling down in front of a wooden cross, the sun setting in the distance.

"Hmmm"

Sakura turns around seeing her teammates and sensei then says "is that the ninja way, to use and be used by people like tools"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hand of destiny. No point in wondering if it is right or wrong, it just is. It's the same in the village hidden in the leaves"

"Sakura walks back to her teammates standing next to Sasuke, as Naruto steps forward standing in front of the two graves then looks back at his teammates and says "well if you ask me if that's what being a ninja is all about something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all this training, just to end up like them"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke asks

"Well it's a question without an answer and that is something we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid"

"Ok, I've just come to a decision from now on I will do as Zabuza asked and use my new sword to carve my own ninja way; a way that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I am following the way of Naruto Uzumaki the Demon of the Hidden Leaf"

**The next morning**

Naruto sat in the clearing where he met Haku, his blade next to him; a scroll sitting in his lap that he is reading over on the basic slashes for kubikiribocho. He then rolls up the scroll, putting it away then grabs his blade before going through the two handed basic slashes.

Hidden in the trees watching Naruto sat Kakashi "hmm it seems the fox's healing abilities are tearing and repairing his muscles. With that it will not take long till he can wield it in battle, I think once he can I will tell him the trick of the shadow clones" Kakashi then went up in smoke showing him to be a shadow clone.

Naruto lasted about five minutes before his arms gave out and then he lay on the ground resting for about fifteen minutes before getting up and trying again this time lasting six minutes.

This continued through the day till he stumbled into Tazuna's house at dinner time plopping down in his spot at the table.

Everyone was looking at him and Sakura said "jeez Naruto how can you be training so soon, aren't you tired and hurt from the fight yesterday"

Naruto reached his hand up behind his head scratching it while smiling then replied "nah, I got great stamina" his face then took on a serious look and he said "besides I got to train to get stronger to protect my precious people"

Everyone looked at him and smiled then continued eating. The same routine continued for a week till the bridge was completed.

Team seven stood on the completed bridge with all of the citizens of wave there to see them off.

"You take care you hear" some of the citizens were saying

"We will don't worry" Sakura replied

"Be sure to come visit sometime"

"You can count on it" Naruto replied

Team seven then turned and started walking across the bridge when they got a good distance away one of the citizens said "hey Tazuna, what are you gonna name the bridge?"

"Hmm, I got the perfect name that boy gave Inari strength and Inari in turn gave the whole village strength. So I think I am going to name it the Great Naruto Bridge"

"That's a great name dad" Tsunami says

"And who knows one day this bridge may become famous"

Back with team seven

"Kakashi-sensei, how long till we are back in the village since we are not escorting Tazuna" Sakura asks

"Oh I say we should be there tomorrow morning"

"Great, I can't wait to get back to training" Naruto yelled out

Sakura punched Naruto on the top of the head yelling out "Naruto you don't need to yell"

"You're yelling right now Sakura" Naruto says

"Shut up idiot" Sakura yells hitting him again

"Speaking of training Naruto" Kakashi says getting everyone to look at him "how is your training coming along so far with your sword?"

"It is going great sensei. I can already do all the basic two hand slashes for an hour now" Naruto replies happily.

"Idiot" Sasuke says

"What did you say you bastard"

Sakura punches Naruto and yells "don't call Sasuke a bastard Naruto"

Kakashi smiles at his students antics then zones them out thinking 'at the rate Naruto is going he should even have some jutsu down by the time the chunin exam starts'

**The next morning**

Naruto was in front of the rest of team seven as they walked through the gates "were finally home"

Kakashi turned to his team and says "ok team I have to go report to the Hokage, so you are all dismissed for the day" Sasuke and Sakura turned and started walking home. Kakashi noticed Naruto was still there so he said "yes Naruto is there something you need"

"Umm, sensei can you pick me up my payment for me then bring it to Ichiraka's, then go shopping with me. It's just not a lot of shops let me in" Naruto says then looks down at his stomach.

Kakashi got a sad look in his eye, then smiled placing his hand on Naruto's head and says "sure, I will be there once I am done talking to the Hokage"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and smiled saying "thanks sensei" Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Man I really need to learn how to do that" Naruto says then he starts running off to Ichiraka's.

As Naruto was running he bumped into someone and when he looked to see who it was he saw Iruka standing there "hey Iruka-sensei"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Naruto, plus where have you been I haven't seen you in a while" Iruka asks

Naruto scratches the back of his smiling then says "well my team just got back from our first mission out of the village, it got bumped up to an A ranked mission"

Iruka's eyes got huge as he is sputtering then finally gets out "what, how did it get bumped up"

"Well we had to face Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, how about you take me out to ramen and I will tell you all about it"

"Then he gave me his sword, that's pretty much it Iruka-sensei" Naruto says finishing his story

"That's pretty impressive Naruto, I am proud of you" Iruka says

"As am I Naruto and as a congrats on the mission your meal is on the house" Teuchi says

"Really, thanks old man"

Kakashi chuckles from the entrance getting everyone to look at him then says "couldn't wait to tell about your big accomplishment I see Naruto"

Naruto smiles and says "Kakashi-sensei, you're here"

"Of course Naruto, now let's go do those errands of yours so I can get back to my reading" Kakashi replies as he hands Naruto an envelope

Naruto smiles and says "ok sensei, I will see you later Iruka-sensei, old man" as he walks out of the stand with Kakashi

"So what do you plan on getting Naruto" Kakashi asks him, as he and Naruto are walking down the street side by side; with Kakashi reading his book without watching the road.

"Well do you remember what Zabuza was wearing when we first ran into him?"

"I do"

"Well I was thinking of getting some sets of those clothing, as well as getting some longer cloth for my headband so I can have it like Zabuza's. Also I was thinking of getting leg weights to go under the leg warmers to improve my speed"

Kakashi turned his head and smiled at Naruto and said "those are good ideas Naruto, but when are you gonna start wearing the new clothes"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied "well the leg weights now, since I can wear them under my pants. For the clothes I will wait till I can use the sword in battle"

"Smart choices Naruto" Kakashi says before they turned into a shinobi weapons store.

When they entered the store clerk glanced at the both of them lazily before saying "is there anything I can help you two find today"

Naruto smiles at the man before replying "no hanks I know what I am looking for" then he heads to the clothing section to get the pants, leg and arm warmers, as well as the black cloth for his head band and the face wrapping. He finds the arm and leg warmers quickly and just gets one set of each before moving onto the pants. He grabs ten pairs of the pants, then the cloth and face wrapping, before going up to the counter putting down his selected goods.

"Is there anything else I can do for you kid" the man asks.

"Yeah there is, I was wondering if you sell leg weights?"

"You bet, are you looking for speed or strength increasing?"  
"Speed please"

"Alright" the man then walks to an aisle before coming back with a box. "Ok inside this is a set, they will hide perfectly under your leg warmers, but these here are level chakra weights. That means right now they are level one which weighs fifty pounds, each level increases the weights by twenty five pounds. Just put some chakra into the weights and it increases a level, but you cannot decrease a level so you have to take the weights off to go into battle. They can only go up to level thirty nine so a thousand pounds each."

"Wow those are so cool" Naruto says while bouncing on the balls of his feet looking at the box.

The man chuckles at Naruto's antics as Naruto pulls out the money needed and collects his things before walking out of the store. Naruto then turns to Kakashi and says "thank you Kakashi-sensei"

"No problem Naruto, now I got some reading to do see you next week" Kakashi says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Man I so need to learn that" Naruto says before heading home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to continue the story though I didn't get any reviews a good amount of my people put my story on favorite list as well on alert for updates. Since that is the case I decided to treat them with another chapter even though it so soon.**

Naruto sat in a clearing in the forest near a waterfall. He proceeds to pull out a scroll and opens it up and unseals his sword, as well as two weights. He then pulls up his pant legs and puts on the weights before pulling the pant legs back down over the weights.

Naruto then stood up and strapped his sword to his back then says "alright so first I am gonna run around this clearing until I am tired, then rest before continuing on with my slashes"

Naruto then started to train this way for the rest of the day before sealing up his sword and trudging his way back into the village. Naruto then headed towards Ichiraka's for some dinner, as he enters through the flaps he yells out "hey old man I'll take some miso ramen and keep them coming"

Teuchi laughs and starts cooking up his ramen. Ayame leans on the counter and asks "so Naruto how did your day go?"

"Well I have been training all day on my stamina for my new sword"

"Oh is that so how is that training coming along"

"Here is the first bowl" Teuchi said as he placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto.

"Thanks old man" Naruto says before starting to eat then pauses and says "my training is going great by the end of tomorrow I should have the basic two-handed slashes done. Then I will work on the single hand slashes and I am hoping I will have that all done by the end of the week"

"That's great Naruto" Ayame says as Naruto goes back to shoveling his food in his mouth.

Ten bowls later Naruto is patting his stomach before saying "that was great thanks old man"

Teuchi laughs then says "any time Naruto" as Naruto gets up then places the money on the counter

"I'll see you later old man, Ayame" he says as he walks out of the stand.

The next day Naruto is in that same clearing, he takes out his sword then ran around the clearing before laying on the ground exhausted, before getting up and working on his two-handed slashes. Five hours later Naruto realized he passed and yells out "YATTA, I did it" as he is bouncing around the clearing.

After a while he calms down then takes out the sealing scroll and unseals the scroll on his sword techniques and starts reading up on the one-handed slashes and then proceeds to working on them for the rest of the day. This continued on for the rest of the week.

The morning his team was supposed to meet Naruto woke up and did his morning routine then before he got dressed he threw away his orange jump suits. Then pulled on his new pants put his weights on and pulling his leg warmers over those. He then put on his face wrapping, and puts on his headband with the new clothe and angles it just as Zabuza had it. He then put on his strap to holster his sword before holstering his sword. Finally he pulled on his arm warmers before looking in the mirror.

"I look pretty good" Naruto says before placing his scroll in his pocket then walking out of his apartment. As he was walking down the street Naruto was getting many looks ranging from curious, surprise, and scared. He just ignored them and continued on to his teams meeting place.

As Naruto walked up to the bridge Sasuke and Sakura were already there. When they saw him they both gave him curious looks. Sakura had a blush as she looked at Naruto thinking 'look at all those muscles he was hiding under that jump suit'

"What's up with the get up" Sasuke asks

Naruto scratches the back of his head then says "well I can finally use the sword in battle so I decided to take up Zabuza's look too. So what do you think?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise thinking 'he can already use it' then takes on his normal stature and says "way better then the jump suit"

"Yeah, you actually look good Naruto" Sakura says

"Thanks Sakura, so when do you think sensei will get here"

"Yo" Kakashi says from atop the bridge he then looks at Naruto surprised then smiles and says "nice new look Naruto, so I take it by the sword you can do all the basics and now use it in battle"

"Yep, isn't it great, so can we learn that new chakra control move please" Naruto asks

Kakashi smiles as all of his students look at him with hopeful looks he then says "of course let us go down to the river bank"

As they all arrive at the bank Kakashi turns to his students and says "Alright my little kiddies this exercise is similar to the tree climbing one, but you have to constantly change your chakra output to stay afloat" he then walks out to the middle of the river as a demonstration.

Sakura walks out a few steps staying afloat turning to Sasuke she says "Sasuke aren't I doing great"

Sasuke grunts then walks out a couple shaky steps before falling in. Naruto then places one foot in the water and falls in. For the next few hours Naruto and Sasuke mastered the water walking, while Sakura alternated between trying to walk longer to improve her chakra capacity and cheering Sasuke on.

"Alright my little students we are done for today, tomorrow though we will be doing missions" Kakashi says

Sakura walked off and Sasuke turned to leave, but Naruto said "hold on Sasuke you might want to stay for this" Sasuke turned back around giving Naruto a curious glance.

"Oh and why is that Naruto" Kakashi asks looking at Naruto curiously

"Well sensei I was hoping you could teach me and Sasuke the Sunshin"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Kakashi in hope. Kakashi said "hmm, I guess I could, but why did you want Sasuke to stay and learn with you"

Sasuke looks at Naruto wanting to know the answer as well. "Well Sasuke is my teammate and friend and I want him to learn this too, so we can get strong together and have each others back"

Sasuke looked shocked, but then had a small smile, Kakashi smiled then said "you really are growing up, but why not include Sakura isn't she your teammate and friend too"

"She is my friend and teammate, but she is not really doing anything to improve. She cares more about her looks then training to get stronger. I do not trust her to have my back, she needs to stop being a fan girl and grow up"

"Alright Naruto" Kakashi said

**A couple hours later**

"Good job you two, now you just need to practice more to increase your distance and the speed of using it" Kakashi says while eye smiling

Naruto and Sasuke were both smiling then said "thanks sensei"

"Alright you are dismissed now, but I want to talk to you real quick Naruto"

Sasuke disappeared in a plume of smoke as Naruto walks up to Kakashi saying "yes sensei"

"Naruto do you know the true secret of shadow clones"

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"I mean the shadow clone jutsu was originally made for spying and infiltration. When a shadow clone dispels the user gets all of the clone's memories"

"What that is so cool could I use that for training"

"Essentially yes, though only for chakra control and jutsu's, you have to physically train your body for yourself"

"That is so awesome, thank you Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi smiles then says "no problem Naruto, now I am off see you tomorrow" Kakashi then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto then disappeared in a plume of smoke, reappearing in the clearing he was training in all last week. "Alright so I gonna first learn the hidden mist jutsu with my clones while I start on the silent killing technique"

So Naruto then took out the sealing scroll and unsealed the jutsu scroll as well as the scroll on the silent killing. "Ok so I just have to be in the mist stance and imbued my chakra in a water source and create the mist. Once I get good enough I won't even need any nearby water source. Alright I gonna create ten clones and get them to work, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**"

Ten clones appeared next to Naruto they then went over to the river and started working on the hidden mist jutsu. Naruto then opened up the scroll on the silent killing technique. "So it says that it is an incredible technique that the user relies on his hearing, no need for eye sight. The user also has to be able to move silently and quickly. Ok I think I got this, but I need to go into the woods away from my clones"

Naruto then went deeper into the woods then summoned fifteen clones "alright so I am going to pull my head band down over my eyes so I can't see and I want you to one at a time sneak up on me from different angles while I listen and take you out"

Naruto then pulled his head band down and worked on the silent killing technique. A couple hours later his clones dispelled showing they completed learning the hidden mist jutsu, though it still needed a little bit of water. Naruto then got up and headed home for the day.

**The next morning**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the bridge waiting for Sakura and Kakashi to shop up. Naruto turns to Sasuke and says "hey Sasuke make sure to practice the Sunshin till you no longer leave the plume of smoke when you disappear or reappear. That way you can use it in battle"

Sasuke grunts as Sakura runs up to the bridge yelling "good morning Sasuke"

"Yo" Kakashi says appearing on top of the bridge "so today we will be doing some team work exercises then doing some missions before I dismiss you for the day"

**Later that day**

"Alright my kiddies we are done for the day" Kakashi says before disappearing in a whirl of leaves

Sakura walks up to Sasuke and asks "Sasuke do you want to go on a date with me"

"No" Sasuke says as he walks off

Naruto watches on as Sasuke walks off and Sakura sulks off in another direction. Naruto then disappears only to reappear in the clearing he has been training in. Naruto then created ten clones to work on using the mist jutsu without any water. Naruto then walked a ways away from those clones before pulling out the sealing scroll.

He unseals the jutsu scroll and starts reading. "Ok the next jutsu is the water clone jutsu, ok so the tiger is the only hand sign needed. Hmm it says that the clone has one tenth of the user's strength. Also, the water clone can be made from the mist in the hidden mist jutsu. And the water from the clone can be used for the water prison jutsu. This is awesome it will come in handy with conjunction of the water prison jutsu"

Naruto created some shadow clones to work on the water clone jutsu. Naruto then walked deeper into the woods to continue working on the silent killing technique.

**That night**

All of Naruto's clones dispersed showing he can now make the mist without any water source and it is also incredibly thick. He also could make water clones from the mist. "This is great, my silent killing is going great as well. All I need to do is work on moving silently and I will have mastered it to a degree that I can use it in battle. Oh and I need to work on voice projection so I can say the eight points to intimidate my enemy. Hmm I guess I should ask sensei how to produce KI as well"

The next day after Kakashi dismissed team seven for the day Naruto walked up to Kakashi and asked "sensei can you show me how to produce KI please"

Kakashi smiles at Naruto then says "hmm that seems a little advanced, but what can be the harm"

After Kakashi finished explaining Naruto left and went to his training clearing. He took out his jutsu scroll again and read over the water prison jutsu. "Alright so the hand seals are snake, ram, horse, hare, ram, horse, hare then palms out. Hmm it says the prison is stronger than steel. That is so awesome I can't wait till I get this working"

Naruto created ten clones to work on the prison jutsu as Naruto pulled out the scroll on kenjutsu and started doing the advanced moves for a few hours. Then he ran around the clearing for a few more hours before working on the silent killing technique till about ten that night. He dispelled his clones showing that he now mastered the water prison jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for all the reviews so far, I am absolutely loving them, as for many questions, I believe that this will be a Nar/Temari story. That might change as I am writing the story though I might find a different pairing that fits better in my story, but I am pretty sure about it being Temari**

Team seven was walking down a road lined by a fence after completing missions for the day. Kakashi turns to Naruto and asks "So Naruto how is your kenjutsu coming along"

"It's going great Kakashi-sensei; I can even throw it like Zabuza did" Naruto replies

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at this before Kakashi smiles and says "That is great Naruto, what about your jutsu how is that coming along"

"It's even better I can create a thick mist without a water source, also I can create water clones from the water in the mist"

"Wait, you already know the shadow clone jutsu Naruto why do you need the water clone jutsu" Sakura interrupted

"Well remember when Zabuza captured sensei and me and Sasuke had to rescue him"

Kakashi hangs his head in shame as Sakura says "Yeah"

"Well that jutsu is the water prison jutsu and I know it as well and you can create it with the water from a water clone"

After a short pause Kakashi says "That is very impressive Naruto"

"Oh that is not all sensei I am now skilled with the silent killing technique and am working on the water dragon jutsu. I should have that mastered in a week, due to my shadow clone training"

Kakashi looked shocked before looking up into the sky and seeing a hawk turning to his team and saying "Alright guys let's call it a day. I have to file my report on today's missions"

"Whatever I'm out of here" Sasuke says as he turns and walks away. Naruto vanishes in a swirl of mist and Kakashi in a plume of smoke.

"Wait, Sasuke I'll go with you" Sasuke turns his head to look at Sakura as she says "let's do something more personal. I mean to improve our teamwork and all"

"Instead of flirting why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger. You're the weak link Sakura" Sasuke said as he turns and finishes walking away.

Sakura is standing there with her head hanging in shame as three kids Konohamuru, Moegi, and Uden walk up to her. Konohamuru says "Hey you're on Naruto's team right, do you know where he is"

"I don't know where that loser is" Sakura says as she starts walking away.

Konohamuru looked angry then yelled "Naruto is not a loser you're the one with the wide forehead"

Sakura stops and slowly turns glaring at Konohamuru then starts running towards him.

Konohamuru, Moegi, and Uden turn and run away, they round a corner Konohamuru taking the lead. He bumps into someone wearing a black jump suit thing. Konohamuru falls to the ground and looks up seeing the guy and a girl standing near him.

"Do you need something" the guy asks. He then picks up Konohamuru by the scarf gripping it tight holding him up.

"Konohamuru" Uden shouts

"So does this hurt punk" the guy says gripping Konohamuru tighter

"Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later" the girl says.

"Hey I'm sorry the whole thing was my fault" Sakura says

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks huh" Kankuro says

"Let go of me you jerk" Konohamuru says while trying to kick away from Kankuro

"Your feisty, but not for long" Kankuro says as his grip tightens

"Konohamuru" Moegi and Uden shout

"Cut it out, it hurts" Konohamuru pleads

"You're all annoying; I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts running off his mouth, I just want to break him in half"

Sakura's eyes widen in shock, while Moegi and Uden have tears running down there faces.

"Fine, I'm not involved in any of this ok" the girl says

Kankuro raises his fist then his eyes widen in shock and he and the girl dive to the ground as a sword flies over their heads. Imbedding into the tree, they look up seeing Naruto appearing on the sword handle with Konohamuru tucked under his right arm.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league" Sasuke says appearing on a tree branch below Naruto

"Sasuke, Naruto" Sakura shouts

"Well, well, local hotties" the girl whispers with a blush on her face

Naruto's eyes widen before glancing at the girl and blushing under his face wrapping

"Oh great two more wimps to tick me off" Kankuro says

"You know the sand village may be allies of the leaf, but you are still guests in our village. So attacking a leaf citizen, the Hokage's grandson no less, wars have been started for less" Naruto says while glaring at Kankuro

"So get lost" Sasuke finishes

"Hey you two snots get down here you're the kind of pesky brats I hate the most all attitude and nothing to back it up" Kankuro says while taking the bundle off his back

"What are you going to use the crow for this" the girl says looking shocked

Naruto's eyes widen and then yells "Sasuke get out of the tree there is someone here with us" Naruto bends down grasping his swords handle disappearing, only to reappear on the road in front of Sakura, as Sasuke flips out of the tree landing next to Naruto.

Naruto drops Konohamuru who scurries back by Moegi and Uden. Everyone looks to the tree seeing a red headed boy in the tree. The girl though looks towards Naruto then blushes whispering "Oh goodie look at those abs" Naruto blushes glancing at her

"Kankuro stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village" the boy says, as Sasuke whispers "How did he get there so quietly only someone on Kakashi's skill can do that or trained for silent techniques like Naruto"

"Hey Gaara" Kankuro says in surprise

"You're an embarrassment to our village, have you forgot the reason why we came all the way here" Gaara says

"I know, I mean they challenged us, they started the whole thing really, see here is what happened" Kankuro says frightened

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara interrupted. Naruto grasps his sword handle and everyone looks at him sharply. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused" Gaara said before disappearing in a whirl of sand. Appearing between his teammates saying "Let's go we didn't come here to play games"

"Alright, sure I get it" Kankuro says as the three turn to walk away

Sakura steps forward and says "Hey hold on"

"What" the girl asks

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand"

Naruto and Sasuke sight and Sasuke says "Sakura Naruto pointed that out along with the alliance so get on with it"

Sakura blushed and says "Right, well no shinobi can enter another's village without permission, so what is your reason for being here"

"Really have you guys been living under a rock or what, you don't know what's going on do you. We have permission" the girl says pulling out her pass "We are genin from the hidden sand, but we're here for the chunin exams. Get the picture"

The three turn and start walking away again when Sasuke steps forward and says "Hey you identify yourself"

The girl stops and turns around smiling points to herself saying "you mean me"

"No him the guy with the gourd on his back"

Gaara turns around and says "my name is Gaara, of the desert, I'm curious of about you too, who are you"

Sasuke smirks and says "I am Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto turns to leave when Gaara says "Wait, I am curious of your name as well"

Without turning to look at him Naruto says "I am Naruto Uzumaki the demon of the hidden leaf"

Gaara looks at Naruto curiously then he and his siblings turn and leave, Naruto though looks off in the distance and sees three ninja in a tree watching them. Before Naruto disappears in a swirl of mist and everyone else on the road leave as well.

With the three ninja one is sitting down on the tree branch with the other two flanking him. The standing male says "So what do you think Dosu"

"The usual weaklings nothing special, but we should watch out for the desert rat, the one from the Uchiha clan, and especially the one with the big sword. He noticed us, and pinpointed our location we should watch them all carefully"

**The next morning**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all on the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up. Sakura was pacing in anger going on a rant on how he is always late. Naruto and Sasuke look up as Kakashi appears on top of the bridge.

"Hey good morning everyone, sorry I'm late I simply got lost on the road to life"

Sakura points at Kakashi and yells "Liar"

Kakashi then hops down in front of his three students and says "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the chunin exams. All three of you, these are the application forms" he pulls out three forms and hands one to each student

"Application forms"

"You're repeating me Sakura, this is all voluntary, it is up to each of you. If you don't feel like it you can just take the exams next year" Kakashi says "Now whoever wants to take the exams just sign the exams and come to the academy at exactly three five days from now"

Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke. The three students of team seven were walking together thinking of what was to come, before heading off to their own devices.

Naruto went to his training clearing before upping his weights from level nineteen to twenty before summoning clones to work on the water dragon jutsu. Then he started running around the clearing, a few hours later Naruto finished his run and started to practice his kenjutsu for the rest of the day. He then dispelled his clones and headed home for the night.

**With the sand siblings**

Temari was seated on the edge of the bed, Kankuro was sitting on the floor and Gaara was leaning against the wall next to the window.

"So those punks today, what do you think" Kankuro asks

"Well that blonde one was a cutie, I wouldn't mind taking him back to the village as a trophy" Temari says with a blush

Kankuro looks at her incredulously before saying "What that punk, what is so great about that brat"

Temari sighs and says "Well he is obviously a real ninja who trains to get stronger, I mean come on did you see those muscles"

"Yes he is strong, as well as his teammate" Gaara said


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation long backpacking trip. Well here is that update you all are asking me for I hope you enjoy it.**

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the academy waiting for Sakura to show up. "Sakura, you're late" Naruto says as Sakura walks up to him and Sasuke

"Uhh, right sorry guys" Sakura says, she then turns to Sasuke and says "good morning Sasuke"

"What's up with her, she seems different" Sasuke whispers to Naruto

Naruto shrugs then the three of them enter the academy. They walk up the first set of stairs coming to the next floor seeing a commotion

They see two kids blocking a door with the sign 301 above it. The two kids shove a kid in green spandex to the floor. The one with spiky hair says "you're taking the chunin exams and you can't even get past us"

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt" the one with the bandana says

"Yeah I think I hear your mommy calling"

"Please let us through we're suppose to go in there" a girl with her hair in buns says as she walks up to the guys blocking the door

The bandana kid punches her to the ground. Other people in the crowd could be heard whispering "that's harsh"

Naruto whispers "they're in our way; we need to get in that room. Let's kill them"

"You're an idiot Naruto" Sasuke says, Naruto glances at him curiously, waiting to see what's up

"Harsh we're being nice in comparison, people die in these exams" the spiky haired kid says

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walk to the front of the crowd. Sasuke stepping farther forward saying "very nice, now both of you step aside and let me through. While you're at it drop the genjutsu, we can see through your illusion, we're going to the third floor"

"Third floor what does he mean" people in the back were saying

The girl with buns in her hair glanced at Naruto then whipped her head back to him looking at the sword strapped to his back. "Sakura noticed this thing before me, she has the best genjutsu abilities on our team" Sasuke finished saying

"That's right, we only went up one flight of stairs" Sakura said with more confidence in her voice

The sign shimmers then it says 201 instead of 301

"Aren't you the smart ones, so you could see through an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this" the spiky haired kid says as he moves to kick Sasuke

Sasuke goes kicking back when the kid in green spandex starts moving forward, but Naruto appears before him, his sword poised at his throat. Sasuke and the kids kicks connect, but they jump back looking at Naruto while the rest of the room looks on with wide eyes

"Now why would you seem so weak earlier" Naruto says

"What happened to the plan, I thought you were the one who said don't let anyone see are skill level" a guy with white eyes and long hair says

"But" the kid in spandex starts while looking at Sakura with a blush

"Never mind it's over" the girl says

The kid in spandex walks up to Sakura and says "hello my name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura right"

"Yes"

"Please be my girlfriend, I vow to always protect you" Lee says with the nice guy pose

"Definitely not" Sakura says with a disgusted look

"Why" Lee asks looking sad

"Because you're a weirdo"

"Hey you two, over there; what are your names" the guy says standing next to the girl

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else" Sasuke says

"You're rookies aren't you, how old are you guys"

"I'm not obliged to answer" Sasuke replies again

"What's that" the guy said with an edge

The girl steps up to Naruto saying "excuse me, but is that the kubikiribocho, one of the legendary seven swords of the mist"

"Yes it is" he replies

"Umm, how did you get it"

"Zabuza gave it to me with his dying breath" the girls eyes widen before walking back to the boy

"Naruto, Sasuke let's go" Sakura says walking up to them

"Alright" they said as they started walking away

Lee walks up to his teammates and says "Neji, Tenten what do you two think"

Neji sneers and says "just some kids playing ninja fate has already determined they will fail"

"No, that one with the sword, he moved, but I didn't see it. We should be cautious of him" Lee said

"I have to agree with Lee, Neji. If he knows how to use that sword or the techniques of the previous owner" Tenten says

"No matter, he will still lose to me" Neji says as they head off to the room

"Uh, I'll catch up to you guys" Lee says as he heads off

Team seven walked into an open room when someone yells "hey you" they look up to see Lee standing on the balcony above. Lee jumped down in front of them "you're Sasuke Uchiha correct"

"I am what of it" Sasuke says

"Fight me" Lee says getting into a stance

Sasuke steps forward to fight when Naruto says "Sasuke don't waste our time, plus we should save our strength for the exam"

"Tch, fine" Sasuke says

"Go back to your team Lee and stop wasting your time" Naruto says

"Fine, but we will fight in these exams" Lee says before taking off

Team seven heads up the stairs and continues walking down the hall and see Kakashi standing in front of the door to the room

"Glad you came Sakura, for your sake and the others" Kakashi says, as the three in front of him give him bewildered looks "Now you can all formally register for the chunin exams"

"Why, what do you mean" Sakura asks

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exams; that's the way it has always been" Kakashi says

"But sensei you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual" Sakura says

"That's right I did"

"Was that a lie" she asks

Kakashi turns his head looking out the window saying "sort of, it is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before cause I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time I didn't want you feel obliged to participate for any feelings you might have for Sasuke, or Naruto" Kakashi narrows his eye at her saying "I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will"

"Wait a minute, do you mean if the others showed up and I decided not to come with them"

"It would have been the end of the line, if you hadn't come along I couldn't have let the others in, but it's a moot point you're all here and for the right reasons, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I'm proud of you, I couldn't have asked for a better team. Good luck" Kakashi finishes saying as he steps aside so they can enter the exam room.

They walk into the room the door closing behind them. When the door closes they see that the room is full of people Sakura then says "Geez I guess we are not alone" with a scared look on her face. Because everyone in the room was looking at them "man I had no idea that there would be so much competition"

"Sasuke where have you been" Ino says as she jumps onto Sasuke's back "boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here" she says as Sasuke has an annoyed look on his face and Naruto just walks to the side out of the way "I've missed those broody good looks of yours"

Sakura gets an angry look on her face points at Ino and says "hey you porker back off he is mine"

"Miss Forehead they let you in, still got those frown lines on that big billboard brow I see"

"Leave my forehead out of it" Ino just sticks her tongue out at Sakura

"Oh it's you guys" Shikamaru says walking up to them next to Choji "If this exam wasn't troublesome enough" he then notices Naruto and his eyes widen, then returns to his lazy look as he is thinking on it

"Well well what do you know, looks like the whole gang is back together again" Kiba says walking up next to Shino and Hinata with Akamaru sitting on his head. Hinata is looking at Naruto blushing up a storm, while trying to think on his new look

"Man you guys too, looks like everyone is here for the thing, it's so troublesome" Shikamaru says

"Yep here we all are the nine rookies this is going to be fun; at least for those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke" Kiba says

"Kiba careful you don't get over confident" Sasuke replies with a smirk

"Just wait we are going to blow you guys away we have been training like crazy" Kiba says. Naruto then starts to chuckle

"Oh trying to look all cool Naruto, oh you got a big sword I bet you can't even swing it" Kiba says, as the rest of the rookies notice Naruto and all their eyes widen at his new look

"You just pray I never swing it at you" Naruto says

"Oh yeah" Kiba says stepping forward

"Hey you guys" a kid with silver hair and glasses says walking up to them. "You might want to try keeping it down a little, I mean no offence, but you're the nine rookies right. Fresh out of the academy; I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves just cool it this isn't a class field trip"

"Well who asked you" Ino snaps back "who are you"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you" the rookies look around the room seeing everyone glaring at them "you've made quite the impression. This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it, I mean how could you know how things work you're just rookies, you remind me of myself a while back"

"Kabuto is that your name" Sakura asks

"Yeah"

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam"

"No it's my seventh" everyone's eyes widen "well they are held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year"

"Wow a veteran you must really be an expert by now" Sakura says

"Yeah sort of"

"Some expert he has never passed" Shikamaru says

Kabuto looks embarrassed scratching the back of his head and says "well seventh time's the charm that's what they say huh"

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true, oh man this just got more troublesome"

"Hang on don't give up hope yet" Kabuto says pulling something out of his pocket "maybe I can help you kids out a little, with my ninja info cards" he says showing cards in his hands

Naruto looks on curiously as Sakura asks "What the hell are those"

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years" he kneels down placing the deck of cards on the ground "I've got more than two hundred of them, so you see I have not been completely wasting my time. They might not look like much to the naked eye, in fact they appear blank" he says putting one face up on the ground next to the deck. Then places his index finger on it saying "I don't want just anyone seeing this stuff" as the card starts spinning under his finger

"What are you doing" Sakura asks

"You see I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets, like this for example" he says as a map appears on the card showing the different nations and how many teams are coming from each one

"Awesome a map, of what"

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the exam. What village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you think they all come to the village to take the exam at the same time? It's to foster friendship between nations of course international brotherhood and all that. It's true enough as far as that goes"

"But there's another reason" Sasuke says

"Yeah, you see the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village. There by maintaining the balance of power"

"Balance of power big deal sounds troublesome to me" Shikamaru says

"If the balance isn't maintained one nation could wind up with many more shinobi then its neighbors and it might be tempted to attack them so they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense I suppose"

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates, individually" Sasuke asks as Naruto's eyes narrow on Kabuto

Kabuto smirks and says "they might do you have someone special in mind"

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he says "I might"

"Well I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I got something on just about everyone including you guys of course" Shikamaru's eyes narrow "so which one is it, tell me anything you know about them, a description, where their from, whatever. Anything at all"

"He's Gaara of the dessert, and there is Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it" Sasuke says

"And Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf village" Shikamaru says as all the rookies look at him with questioning looks while Naruto's eyes narrow at the cards.

"Why do you want his info Shika" Ino says Shikamaru just ignores her and looks at the cards

"Man you guys are no fun you even know their names that makes it easy" Kabuto says as he draws three cards from the deck "alright first up is Rock Lee, looks like he is about a year older then you guys. Mission experience is 20 d ranks and 11 c ranks. His squad leader is Guy, in the last twelve months his taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the chunin exam this will be his first time as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga" Sasuke whispers

"Ok now for Gaara of the dessert, mission experience is 8 c rank and get this 1 b rank as a genin. There is not a lot more information on him, he is a rookie from another land, but there is this he has survived every mission without even getting a scratch on him"

"The dudes done a b rank as a genin and has never even been injured" Shikamaru says shocked

"And last Naruto Uzumaki, mission is 7 d rank oh wow get this 1 solo b rank mission and 1 a rank mission" Everyone's eyes widen as they look at Naruto who continues to look at the cards. "That's not all on his a ranked mission he took on Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist, and on his death he gave Naruto his sword and techniques. Naruto now is the demon of the hidden leaf. His stamina speed and power are off the chart, as well as his taijutsu and kenjutsu. He also has a good few ninjutsu. And get this he is also an expert at the silent killing technique some of the jonin even consider him the best in the village"

Everyone continued staring at the card in shock, as Sasuke's eyes narrow in anger, and Shikamaru's narrow in thought about this development. Kabuto takes another card of the pile and puts chakra in it

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound; from the looks of it the all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course the hidden sound village is small it sprang up recently; no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery" Kabuto says as he puts his cards away "well you get the point the competition is going to be intense this year"

"So it would seem" Hinata says frightened "it's almost enough to make you lose your confidence"

"It's a fine time to start talking like that" Ino says

"Do you really think it is going to be tougher this time" Sakura asks

"Oh yeah, in the four years I have been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated take note my updates will be slow but they will come. They will not be as slow as it has been. You all have a lot of questions but be patient; they will be answered in the story. It will be worth the wait so now on with the story.**

Naruto gets a hard look on his face and unstraps his sword pointing it into the crowd of people saying "my name is Naruto Uzumaki the demon of the hidden leaf; and I am going to beat every one of you." While releasing a good amount of killer intent making many in the room look away, while the fellow rookies look at Naruto in slight shock.

In the crowd Kankuro says "that's the same kid as before"

"Oh, the cutie is pretty brave" Temari says

While Tenten says "what a jerk"

"He sure hasn't lost any of his spunk" Neji says

"He has passion" Lee says

"No matter it is his destiny to fail"

Yet over to the side of the room were the three that were in the tree, one of the boys says "you heard what he said about the hidden sound village. He called us little, a mystery"

"I heard" the guy rapped in bandages says

"I say we teach this guy some manners" the female said

"Yeah time to clear up some of the mystery for him update his information let him know that if you insult the sound ninja you better be ready for the consequences"

The three then start running towards the rookies at high speed only a few people in the crowd able to see them. The one in bandages pulling up his sleeve showing some metal contraption on his arm, the boy without the bandages appearing above in the air throwing kunai at Kabuto which were blocked by Naruto who appeared before him; causing all three of them to stop in front of him glaring at him.

Smoke all of a sudden blasted from the entrance to the room a deep booming voice shouting "alright you baby faces degenerates pipe down and listen up." The smoke cleared showing a man with scars on his face standing in front of a bunch of ninja "it's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino and from this moment your worst enemy"

Many of the people in the room looked scared and worried "first you candidates from the village hidden in the sound who told you you could fight do you want to be failed before we have even began" Ibiki bellows out.

"Sorry it's our first time guess we're a little jumpy, sir" the one covered in bandages says

"I will say this once so listen up there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly forbidden" his eyes narrow as he finishes "anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately got it"

"No fatal force that's no fun" the other male sound genin said

"Now if you're ready we will proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam, hand over your paper work in return you will each be given a number, this number determines where you will sit. We shall start the written test when you are all seated"

Naruto's eyes got wide as he whispered "written test"

Everyone was now seated while all the people who joined the proctor were all sitting along the edges of the room watching over everybody.

Naruto was banging his head on the table mumbling "this is a disaster the one kind of test I suck at"

"Everyone eyes front, there are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around" Ibiki starts writing on the chalk board saying "rule number one the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system you all begin with the perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each wrong answer. Rule number two teams will pass and fail on the total score of all three members"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were boring into the back of Naruto's head

"Rule number three the ninja's you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating for each time caught two points will be subtracted from the culprits score. Caught five times and you will be disqualified. The final question won't be given till fifteen minutes till the end of the testing period you will have one hour total begin"

As the test continued on team after team was getting disqualified having to leave the room. Naruto just kept staring at his paper mumbling "I don't know any of these"

"Hmm why is it only two points, usually cheating is ground for immediate dismissal of course the object is to cheat and not get caught" Naruto silently whispers "but how can I cheat without getting caught" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he grinned.

Slowly mist started to form in the room blocking everyones vision, naruto quickly snuck under table and swapped tests with the one sitting in front of him and returned to his seat, just as the mist was blown out of the room. The guy in front of him froze, but then for some reason started filling out the form without making a fus.

"Alright listen up here is the tenth and final question. These rules are unique to question ten so listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Very well rule number one each of you is free to choose to not be given the final question it's your desicion"

"Wow so what's the catch let's say we decide not to do it what happens then" Temari asks

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless to your answers to the the other nine you will get a zero in other words you fail and that means of course both your teammates fail as well"

Murmurs of "of course we'll do it then" raced through the room

"Not so fast you didn't let me finish, if you do accept the question and answer it incorrectly you will not only fail you will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again"

"Hey that's bull man, that's ridiculous what kind of bogus rule is that. There's lots of people here who have taken the test before" Kiba shouts

Ibiki starts laughing "I guess you're just unlucky I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it you can come back and try again next year. Now then if you're ready those who don't want to take it raise your hand you're number will be recorded and you're free to go"

People started all raising their hands then procceeded to all leave. Naruto then slammed his hand on the table and shouted "don't underestimate me, I don't quit and I don't run you can act tough all you want you guys aren't going to scare me off no way"

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto and all of their resolve hardened

"Well I admire you for your determination, so for all of you that is left there is only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you that you all have passed the first exam"


End file.
